Family Guy Lost Episode
In 2005, they brought back Family Guy after it was cancelled. Seth wanted to bring the show back right, and he felt like he needed a darker storyline that the fans would understand. So for season 4 he wanted to make a fresh start, as if to start the series over again, but for this to work he had to make a episode that could start the series back over again. For years he never aired it because of time. He later forgot about it and the original tape went missing. I was quite a Family Guy fan myself, so when an unknown Family Guy tape was for sale online, I ordered it, and I got it in the mail six days later. It was 7 minutes and 53 seconds long. It began with a darker version of the intro. It was a bit more high-pitched, and when it went on the logo, there were flashes of unknown colors. It began with a closeup of the house. It was silent, and inside the house, Brian was yelling at the family about something odd. From what I saw of it, Peter made a cutaway gag, but you could only see a little bit of it. It took place in a store, but for the last couple of seconds, the screen was just red, and the audio was very messed up. It sounded like someone speaking. The camera then focused on Stewie, who was saying something, but the audio quality was too messed up to hear. It cut to a crudely drawn knife on the table with a white hand reaching for it. The scene cut to a black screen, where the knife was falling in slow motion with Brian catching it. A very odd blood explosion was seen, with screaming in the background. Peter was coming out of a broken wall, but something pulled him back in through. It cut back to the house with a red sky, halfway through, the sky turned black and there as a explosion from some parts of the house. It cut to another second of Peter with a slight explosion behind him, then to Stewie with red eyes and a slight wound on his forehead, as the camera was going out of focus for a second. It then cut to some low pitched singing with a dark background, and for a few seconds you could see some woman dancing; it had an odd tune. It cut to a inverted background with Peter still alive...something behind him attacked him. There were waves making it hard to see who attacked him in the first place, and it then shown a swirling picture. It was hard to tell what, though. The house had some odd colors thrown on it, and there was a bit of static that could be seen, after a couple of second the colors started to get truly messed up and it stayed that way for a while. I would have expected something scary, but a hand came out, and Brian just stabbed through it. There was a blood mark on the arm. It unexpectedly came back to the family on the couch, when there was a doorbell ring. Brian opened it, but it was unknown who it was because of the mirror. Brian welcomed whoever it was, and the family stood up. It cut back to Stewie for a couple of seconds, and then the house again for a couple of seconds. It then showed a gun; I had no idea why the gun was there. Then it cut to the house moving around. It seemed that behind the background was footage of Nazi soldiers. It went on for a while, and for the last couple of seconds you could barely see that it was a house. The picture moved out the the screen for a second, then came back. For the last seconds of the episode, you could see someone moving curtains around during some peaceful music. There were no credits, it just cut to black. I was upset. I looked for the man who sold me the tape...he had several accounts, and he refused to take it back for any amount of money. I met Seth later at a fan convention and asked him about it. He told me there was no way the tape was his. He yelled at me a while until I just quit talking about it. Later I showed the episode to my friends because I kept the tape. We finished watching it and I went to get some beer and when I came back they were all gone. I found them all lying in the bathtub, dead, with the words spelled out in blood, "WE DON'T NEED THIS". I was truly upset, and I need to get to the bottom of this. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:10 Category:11 Category:12 Category:13 Category:14 Category:15 Category:16 Category:17 Category:18 Category:19 Category:20 Category:21 Category:22 Category:23 Category:24 Category:25 Category:26 Category:27 Category:28 Category:29 Category:30 Category:31 Category:32 Category:33 Category:34 Category:35 Category:36 Category:37 Category:38 Category:39 Category:40 Category:41 Category:42 Category:43 Category:44 Category:45 Category:46 Category:47 Category:48 Category:49 Category:50 Category:51 Category:52 Category:53 Category:54 Category:55 Category:56 Category:57 Category:58 Category:59 Category:60 Category:61 Category:62 Category:63 Category:64 Category:65 Category:66 Category:67 Category:68 Category:69 Category:70 Category:71 Category:72 Category:73 Category:74 Category:75 Category:76 Category:77 Category:78 Category:79 Category:80 Category:81 Category:82 Category:83 Category:84 Category:85 Category:86 Category:87 Category:88 Category:89 Category:90 Category:91 Category:92 Category:93 Category:94 Category:95 Category:96 Category:97 Category:98 Category:99 Category:100 Category:101 Category:102 Category:103 Category:104 Category:105 Category:106 Category:107 Category:108 Category:109 Category:110 Category:111 Category:112 Category:113 Category:114 Category:115 Category:116 Category:117 Category:118 Category:119 Category:120 Category:121 Category:122 Category:123 Category:124 Category:125 Category:126 Category:127 Category:128 Category:129 Category:130 Category:131 Category:132 Category:133 Category:134 Category:135 Category:136 Category:137 Category:138 Category:139 Category:140 Category:141 Category:142 Category:143 Category:144 Category:145 Category:146 Category:147 Category:148 Category:149 Category:150 Category:151 Category:152 Category:153 Category:154 Category:155 Category:156 Category:157 Category:158 Category:159 Category:160 Category:161 Category:162 Category:163 Category:164 Category:165 Category:166 Category:167 Category:168 Category:169 Category:170 Category:171 Category:172 Category:173 Category:174 Category:175 Category:176 Category:177 Category:178 Category:179 Category:180 Category:181 Category:182 Category:183 Category:184 Category:185 Category:186 Category:187 Category:188 Category:189 Category:190 Category:191 Category:192 Category:193 Category:194 Category:195 Category:196 Category:197 Category:198 Category:199 Category:200 Category:Tom and Edd used to live in a house on a cliff 'til it sank to the bottom of the ocean! Category:YANDERE CHAN IS A FUCKING LITTLE BASTARD GO FUCK YOURSELF YANDERE CHAN Category:Skidaddle skidoodle your dick is now a noodle Category:Now Do What They Told Ya Category:I am very glad as i'm finally returning back home Category:Post the 1975 pics in the comments plz Category:Wifi Category:Trollpasta Category:Template documentation Category:General wiki templates Category:Templates Category:Article management templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Infobox templates Category:Mcr Category:Ratm Category:P!atd Category:Fob Category:5sos Category:Youtube Category:DEDEDE THAT'S THE NAME YOU SHOULD KNOW! DEDEDE HE'S THE KING OF THE SHOW! YOU'LL HOLLER AND HOOT! HE'LL GIVE KIRBEH THE BOOT! DEDEDE IS THE ONE! Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:Is it tears or is it the fucking rain Category:Is this more that you bargained for yet Category:Dashing through the crowded halls dodging girls like ping pong balls just to reach the bathroom on time I READ THIS CREEPYPASTA ITS SOO FAKE I NEED TO RAGE IN THE TROLL HOUSE IN THE TROLL HOUSE Category:The book of pooh Category:Trololo Category:2011 Category:2005 Category:This is cancer Category:When i was a young boy,my father took me to the city to see a marching band Category:Family Guy Category:Is water wet? Category:1984 Category:Vandalized Category:I fucking died writing this story. Do not add any more shitty categories. Category:Do you ever add a category so you can easily find something and not have to dig around? I know I do. Category:Categories that shouldn't exist. Category:Stop addding categories. Category:STOP ADDING CATEGORIES OR YOU'LL BE BLOCKED FOR LIFE BITCH!!! Category:Not Safe For Work pages